tout fout le camp number 6
by dexash
Summary: special mimij'espere que vous ne serez pas déçusBonne lecture!


Où : la salle de briefing

Qui : Ronon, Teyla, John, Elizabeth, Carson, Laura, Rodney, et Lorne.

John : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? On est censés être en vacances, vus n'allez pas nous renvoyer en mission ?

Elizabeth : Non, non, nous attendons quelqu'un…

Dans un rayon, apparaît une jeune femme, en civil.

Elizabeth sourit, puis s'approche.

Liz : je vous présente Mlle Emily Bruneton, qui va rejoindre les membres de cette expédition. Entre autres petites choses, elle est docteur en astrophysique, et en informatique…

John, Rodney et Carson restent baba.

_Wah, une tête bien pleine dans un corps parfait…Que demander de plus ?_

Ronon ? Euh, ben Ronon on dirait que son cerveau s'est déconnecté…

Auteur (lui donnant une grande claque derrière la tête) : oh ! Arrête de baver sur ma copine toi !. C'est à moi que t'es censé rêver…

Ronon : hein ? Oui oui ! Ok…

Liz : Bon, maintenant que Ronon est réveillé, je continue…

Pendant qu'elle explique diverses choses, à savoir que Emily va rejoindre SGA1, Ronon réfléchit (NDA : si si il a un cerveau et sait très bien s'en servir… Si seulement les scénaristes lui en donnaient l'occasion).

Ronon (bas) : euh dis moi l'auteur, tu as bien parlé d'elle comme de ta copine ?

Auteur(même ton) : oui. Pourquoi ?

Ronon (grimace) : ah non ! Si elle est du même genre que Crablock, moi je vais me réfugier chez les Wraiths.

Auteur (ton qui se veut rassurant) : mais non ! Mais non !

Ronon (un sourcil haussé) : sur ?

Auteur : promis !

Ronon (doute) : mouais.

Il se renfonce néanmoins dans son siège et ne bouge plus, pendant qu'Elizabeth continue ses explications.

Rodney : Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'on va être deux scientifiques dans SGA1…

Auteur : Waaah ! Mais c'est qu'il comprend vite le ptit génie.

Emily vint gentiment s'asseoir à côté de Ronon, qui eut d'un coup l'impression que la température avait monté de plusieurs degrés.

Bam !

Ronon : aieuh !

Regard furieux vers l'auteur

Auteur (ton moqueur) : attends un peu avant de lui sauter dessus… et demande lui son avis, au moins…

Ronon : grmph

Auteur (bas) : méfie toi Mimi il est adorable, mais il fait son homme des cavernes des fois.

Ronon (regard noir à l'auteur) : grmph.

Liz (les faisant sursauter) : bon et bien, je suggère que vous fassiez visiter la cité à Mlle Bruneton

Emily(la coupant) : appelez moi Emily. (Souriant à tous) C'est valable pour tout le mode bien entendu.

Elizabeth s'en va, les laissant là.

Rodney : Bon Emily, je suggère que nous allions visiter les labos, puisque vous allez y passer le plus clair de votre temps.

Emily (gentiment) : je vous suis.

Ils s'en vont tous les deux, laissant les autres souriants. Tous ? Non ! Ronon est grognon, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ce qu'il ressent peut se deviner sur son visage.

Auteur : Hey pleure pas, il va te la rendre…

Elle rit sous cape.

Carson retourne à son infirmerie, et les trois autres s'en vont s'entraîner.

Vient l'hure du déjeuner, et tous se retrouvent au mess.

John (charmeur) : Alors Emily, votre première impression ?

Emily : fascinant. Cette cité est étonnante.

Ronon sourit, c'était mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit à Sheppard le jour de son arrivée.

John : Si vous le souhaitez je vous ferai visiter le reste de la cité, en détail, avant de vous présenter les quartiers. Il vous faut quelqu'un qui ait le gène des Anciens pour ça.

Emily : Non c'est pas peine, je l'ai le gène.

John (façon poisson hors de l'eau et déçu) : Ah…

Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance assez joyeuse. Teyla était heureuse de ne plus être la seule femme de SGA1, et sympathisa très vite avec la nouvelle arrivante. Elle lui proposa bien vite de l'aider à se mettre à niveau en self-défense.

Avec reconnaissance, Emily accepta.

Radek et Rodney s'en allèrent très vite, laissant Emily avec les trois guerriers. Avec un clin d'œil pour Emily, Teyla se leva, et entraina John jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement.

Ronon sourit, puis regarda Emily.

Ronon : je suppose qu'il ne reste plus que moi pour vous faire visiter la cité.

Emily : On dirait, oui. Et j'ai demandé à tout le monde de me tutoyer…

Ronon : Bon, ben suis moi alors.

Auteur (tout bas) : Emily vas y doucement… le fais pas fuir…

Emily : t'inquiète, j'ai eu tellement de mal à te convaincre de me laisser m'incruster, je vais pas le faire fuir comme ça

Ronon (se retourne) tu parlais à qui là ?

Emily (l'air de rien) : moi ? Je parlais toute seule désolée ça m'arrive de temps en temps…

Auteur : hey Ronon ! T'as intérêt à assurer, sinon je te casse la tête !

Ronon (l'air de rien) : moi, euuuh… mais non….

Ils visitent la cité tranquillement, puis arrivent à la section F, celle qui abrite les quartiers.

Ronon lui indique où sont les quartiers des membres de l'équipe et de Carson, puis lui montre où sont les siens. Emily ouvre tranquillement la porte, et découvre toutes ses affaires en tas sur le lit

Emily : Et merde ! faut que je déballe tout ça…

Ronon , bien entendu, se propose gentiment pour l'aider, histoire de rester quelques secondes de plus avec la jolie physicienne.

Une fois qu'ils ont tout fini, Emily se laisse tomber sur son lit. Ronon sourit.

Ronon : thé ou café ?

Emily : Café ; comme tout bon scientifique. Pourquoi ?

Il lève un index, lui intimant de se taire et s'éclipse.

Moins de trois minutes après, il est de retour avec un thermos de café géant et deux tasses.

Il la sert, et s'installe sur le lit en soupirant, savourant le breuvage brulant.

Emily : aaah. Merci. Ca fait du bien.

Ronon : c'est sur.

La porte refermée, ils commencent à discuter gentiment.

John et Teyla, revenant de leur entraînement, passèrent devant la porte. Entendant un léger rire, ils s'arrêtent, et John colle son oreille à la porte.

Teyla : John !

Emily : non, regarde, comme ça.

Ronon (ton surpris) : ah ouais. C'est carrément mieux.

Emily : tiens ça comme ça.

Ronon : ah ouaiiis. C'est bien mieux.

Emily : mais arrête de bouger ! ça me gène

John : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Teyla hausse les épaules. Ne voulant pas en savoir plus, elle l'entraine.

Ronon : non mais c'est vrai, il faudrait faire quelque chose.

Emily : Ouaip. Ils sont carrément moches ces uniformes.

Ronon : Et tes idées sont assez… sympathiques.

Emily : oui, et j'en ai une autre d'idée sympathique.


End file.
